bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lighthouse (BioShock Infinite)
Speculation not Trivia ?? "A note found in the Lutece's lab, which highlights the lighthouse and says "the only obstacle", further suggests that it was they who killed the lighthouse keeper, in order for Booker to pass through unnoticed. Why they executed him in such a manner is unknown, although the torture may have been a way for them to get Booker the ringing order for the bells." Why kill the man when they (Luteces) are sufficiently clever to just get him out of the way and/or get the info to operate the rocket (or simply hack its operation). Kind of brutal. If they could do that why need Booker at all?? Testxyz (talk) 07:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like speculation to me too. Still to answer your other question, the lighthouse keeper wasn't just took out of the way, he was brutally murdered and left there as some kind of warning. Maybe the Luteces determined in their trials that leaving the note on the door and the corpse up there will convince Booker of the seriousness of the situation, so that he will willingly sit on that uninviting chair atop, if he found the mechanism at all. It would be pretty funny to imagine an universe with the note and corpse missing, resulting in Booker deciding not to sit on the chair and using a boat to get back to the coast. That would certainly break the circle! :D :Pauolo (talk) 16:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thats why I said they should be clever enough not to stoop to such methods (brutal murder -- that might actually scare Booker away ???) Just a nice note (and no corpse) saying '"just tootle on the horn thing above with this pattern (weve only heard it like 144 times before...) to get to the place you need to fulfill your mission...." :Perhaps the murdered keeper was Comstocks doing (since he's seen this lighthouse guy help some assasin get to Columbia before in multiple Tear 'prophecies' ...) :Testxyz (talk) 19:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't be Comstock's doing since he left a note for him on the map of Columbia's flight around the US. Also, I don't think Booker is the kind to get scared by one bloody corpse. ::Pauolo (talk) 19:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I suppose you could add murderous thugs to the Luteces description of being arch meddlers with delusions of god-hood (just thought they were capable of being a bit more clever than that)Testxyz (talk) 09:41, November 6, 2013 (UTC) hi. that guy who playing huitar in burial at sea part 2, looks like dead body in the lighthouse, don't you think so? http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130402041338/bioshock/images/7/75/Dead_Body_in_Lighthouse.png corpse http://cs7003.vk.me/c617623/v617623782/6359/lUhHnZEkIZE.jpg guitarist. what do you think? Trivia The following lines were removed from the Behind the Scenes section as they consist of trivia and speculative information. Please remember our site's Trivia Policy. *A note found in the Lutece Labs, which highlights the lighthouse and says "the only obstacle", further suggests that it was they who killed the lighthouse keeper, in order for Booker to pass through unnoticed. Why they executed him in such a manner is unknown, although the torture may have been a way for them to get Booker the ringing order for the bells. *The Columbia lighthouse appears to be within eyeshot of land. Therefore, it is most likely perceived as a more common place and uninteresting towards land dwellers, unlike Rapture's "Phantom Lighthouse" which was turned into a legend among the populace. *The note warning about the arrival hints that the Founders are preparing to stop Booker from reaching Columbia. The note is also signed with a C, suggesting that the order came directly from Comstock himself. *According to the travel map for Columbia, the city does not overfly some of the cities on the schedule that it is supposed to stop at. They are Colorado Springs, CO, Saint Louis, MO, New York City, NY, and Savannah, GA. In the case of Savannah, GA, Columbia does not come within 50 miles of the city. This could be a result of Columbia changing its route over the years. *The two sheds at the back of the lighthouse do not have doors and so cannot be entered. *The large console radio playing the song "(Give Me That) Old-Time Religion" (Which is anachronistic, as wax cylinders such as this one predated radios by thirty years), appears very similar to those produced in the late 1930s and 40s by the Zenith Radio Company. Since the first commercial radio station in the US didn’t start until 1920, it is likely that the radio is picking up a broadcast from Columbia. *The book on the bed on the second floor is a copy of The People's Voice, a directive book for joining the Vox Populi, written by Daisy Fitzroy. This could be seen as odd, as the lighthouse keeper appears to be in alliance with Comstock and thus The Founders. Note that the cover of the book was never meant to be seen during normal gameplay. *Booker can begin collecting Silver Eagles immediately upon leaving the rowboat, as several can be found in the boat shed at the dock, and then later scattered around the level. Several items of food can also be consumed, although at this early point in the game there is no way for Booker to be injured. Unownshipper (talk) 16:50, August 30, 2019 (UTC)